Young Love at First Sight
by AliceBrandonHale00
Summary: Edward and Bella have liked each other since kindergarten, but are just now trying to do something about it after about 11 years. They don't want the Hale's and Cullen's to get in their way, but their family members think they should give them a "nudge". Hilarious, just sayin'.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Wonderful Children! This is my very first Fanfic! I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER- I love Twilight. Though I don't own any of it. Crap. Stephanie Meyer is the frikin lord. Jus' saying. **

**Jasper- A new fanfic, huh? Whatcha think Emmett?**

**Emmett- Lord Jesus. **

**Alice- Perfect Emmett. If I do say so myself.**

Bella's POV-

"Bella! Breakfast!" My dad, Charlie, yelled from the kitchen. Ugh... I got up and something rolled out of my bed. It scared me so bad I screamed! "Belly! Hush now, it's just me!" Alice's head popped up from the floor. "Alice! How'd you get in here? If Charlie figures out- Wait! How'd you get in here?" Alice grinned. "Charlie knows! I asked him if I could stay and sleep here after you went to bed last night." I face-palmed. Of course Alice would spend the night just so she could scare me!

"And how'd I get in? The door silly! C'mon! Lets go so you can eat!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs. "Hey Bella!" Jasper was sitting at the table and waved. I wriggled my fingers, "Sup!" Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. They are so into each other! It sometimes made me sick, seeing them nuzzle and kiss and- never mind. Anyway, Alice is part of the Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme are her adopted parents. Her adopted siblings are Emmett and Edward. Emmett is like a big brother to me, and he is dating Rosalie, who is Jasper's twin. Rose and Jazz's last name is Hale. Lots of family business huh? Oh yeah! They all have a little secret. The Cullen's and Hale's are vampires. I'm the only human that knows. They also have special powers that are very rare. Jasper can send mood waves to people, like a person who is sad can be made happy, Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds. Emmett especially forgets Edward's power, but most of the time he tries not to listen. So that means that they can't do anything that a human can do, like eat.

Charlie poured some syrup over my pancakes and looked at Alice and Jasper. "Y'all sure y'all don't want any breakfast?" Alice and Jasper exchanged a look and then Alice spoke up, "Yes sir, we will get breakfast on our way to school." Heh... I knew that lie ANYWHERE. I know exactly what they did. Alice left and went hunting then came back and spent the night. Alice winked at me, knowing what I was thinking.

Allie and I have known each other since 1st grade when I moved here. Emmett and Alice immediately became my friends, but Edward, not so much. He kinda stayed to himself. Actually, he still does. Every time I go to the Cullen Mansion, yes mansion, he always locks himself in his room. If I must say, he is gorgeous. He has bronze-gold hair that is a tangled mess on top of his head, and he has butterscotch eyes just like the rest of his family because they drink animal blood. Rose and Jazz have the color in their eyes too. I think Edward is a little afraid to join us because he doesn't know what we'll think.

Alice nudged me to keep me from daydreaming anymore. I shook my head to stop thinking about it. "Allie, you aren't going to dress me up right? Please say no!" Alice fake-yawned. "Too tired!" I smiled. Vampires don't sleep! "Now Bella, remember that you are going to the Cullen's tonight. I'm going hunting this weekend so Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will take care of you, alright?" I smiled. "Ok, Dad." Jasper chuckled, "Rose and I are coming over tonight too! This should be fun!" And with that, we all walked out the door and jumped in Alice's Porsche. Alice driving, Jasper in the back, and I in shotgun, beside Alice in the front.

When we got to school, I saw Rose getting out of her Camaro, and Edward and Emmett jumping out of Emm's Jeep. Emmett ran to me and swung me around. I thought I saw Edward look at Emmett with... Jealously? Sadness? I don't know. Whatever it was, Alice saw it too and frowned, after mumbling to Jasper and taking his hand. I frowned too, what was with him? He needs to speak every once in a while! I walked to Algebra for first period. These are my classes and who I have them with-

1. Algebra- Rose and Alice (Block Day 1)

2. Science- Edward and Jasper (Block Day 1)

3. Gym- Emmett and Rose (Block 1)

4. History- Jasper (Block 2)

5. ELA- Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett (Block 2)

6. Wildlife and Ecosystems- Edward (Block 2)

The day went by fast and soon, it was dismissal. I got in Alice's car with Jasper and everyone else got in the cars they came to school in. Charlie had dropped off my packed bag at the Cullen Mansion so we didn't have to stop at my house. Edward jumped out of the Jeep and ran upstairs to his room. It was obvious he was avoiding everyone. Emmett put me on his back and ran to the living room just to throw me on the big soft couch. Esme was in the guest room getting the bed ready so I could sleep there that night. Jasper was a sweetie and carried my bags up the stairs to my room where he laid them neatly on the bed after Esme left. "Where's Carlisle?" I looked around, expecting him to walk down the stairs and greet me.

Esme sighed, "He had to work late. Someone went to a bank and shot everyone there. The guy didn't take any money, he just shot everyone. I think he said three fatalities and six injured." Alice's eyes popped out of her head and I gasped. Jasper dropped his game controller that he was about to use to play with Emmett and Emmie's mouth fell open. Rose just stood there, in a trance-like state. Esme smiled a little. "It's ok... Just, continue what you were doing." Jasper slowly picked up his controller and Emmett turned on Call of Duty. In a matter of seconds, Jazz and Emmie were silent, playing the game. I went up to my room and put on my nightshirt and comfortable shorts. "Ehem..." I heard Alice behind me. She raised up a short frilly nightgown that looked like it didn't even pass my thighs. I sighed, knowing that I shouldn't even argue because I'd loose, and changed. Alice brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun. "See? Even in pajamas, you look gorgeous, Belly!" Alice was so nice to me. "Thanks, Allie Cat." I mumbled. She hugged me. "Bells, you ok?" I nodded and ruffled her short, messy, black hair. She giggled and grabbed my arm, pulling me downstairs.

"Whoa Bellllllaaaa!" Emmett laughed and Jasper whistled when I came down the stairs. I could feel my face getting hot. Alice and Rose slapped each of the boys' heads and then high fived. "Don't embarrass her!" Alice snapped at Emmett and Jazz. They cowered away and then continued playing. I checked the clock. 10:34. Alice turned off the game. "Hey!" Emmett boomed. "We didn't even save the darned game!" Jasper finished. "Too bad... Time for bed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is Up and Running!

**DISCLAIMER- No. No Owning for Me. **

**Rosalie- My husband.. Is the-**

**Emmett- Awesomest person alive?**

**Jasper- Technically speaking, you aren't al-**

**Emmett- I CAN DREAM, CAN'T I?**

Alice's POV-

Ugh. Bella needs some help when it comes to clothes! I'm so glad I had that nightgown that was too big for me. She looks great in it! I hate when Emmett and Jazz give her a hard time and get her embarrassed. Anyway, I saw her look at the clock and knew that it was time for her to go to sleep. Even though we are vampires, we like to just lay in bed too, it helps us think. Esme was already in her room and I knew Carlisle was on his way home. Emmett and Jazz sulked but went upstairs. Rose went to my room and I tucked Bells in her bed. I knew not even to worry about Edward. God, what was with him?! I have seen him look at Bella a lot of times. He just stares at her! Does he like her? Hmm... I'll have to figure that out.

Bella's POV-

It was like 12:45 in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. That moment that Edward looked at Emmett yesterday... He looked Jealous! But, doesn't Edward hate me or something? I guess he can't HATE me because we never have really talked. My throat ached for water, so I got out of bed and crept downstairs to the kitchen. Esme keeps the kitchen stocked of EVERYTHING just for me. She is too nice. I have to admit, she was like my mom. I was just about to turn on the kitchen light when something caught my. eye. It looked like a bug, so I turned around to go back to the kitchen and I ran smack into something cold and hard. I tripped and fell, but my body never felt the ground because something was picking me up. I closed my eyes and felt- -arms? "Carlisle?" I whispered, trying not to let anyone else in the house know I'm awake still.

"No," the guy answered, "It's Edward." My pulse raced and my eyes snapped open. Edward? EDWARD? "Sorry", I mumbled. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who got in your way." He looked like he was about to say something else, but just placed my feet on the ground. With that, he ran off to his room, leaving me there. My heart slowed down and I went to go get a glass of water. I brought the cup upstairs, still in shock, drank it, and went to bed. Soon, I was asleep.

The next morning, I was in a daze. Did I dream about Edward helping me last night? I had no idea. I think it was real. I let Alice dress me without complaining and got in the car to go to school.

Edward's POV-

God I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I just tell her that I did like her and I'm sorry for always staying to myself and that I had liked her for what? EVER?! She looked so dazed when I told her I had caught her! What the hell was that all about? Ugh! I also hate myself because I just asked why was she sorry then ran off! I don't understand this feeling. I haven't ever really loved someone before. I have always told myself that she wasn't my type. Was I wrong? Do I really love Isabella Marie Swan? The long brown haired, big brown eyed girl who I've known since 1st grade? Lets see how long I've been an idiot. That was first grade. I'm in 12th grade now. So that's... 11 FREAKING YEARS! But, maybe I should work up to telling her how I feel- OUCH! I looked over and saw Emmett pinching my arm... Hard. "Eddie Boy, what the heck has happened to you? We are almost to school! Stop daydreaming about Bella gosh!" I stared at him. He couldn't read minds right? Oh yeah wait... He always makes fun of me when I daydream. If its about Bella or not. "Don't call me Eddie!" But he didn't hear me. We were at school and he was already out of the jeep and tackling Alice, Rose, and Bella. Bella was laughing and screaming as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. Alice was skipping around them and Rose was laughing with Jasper while watching Emm carry Bella. I got out of the Jeep and made my way around them, Bella looked at me with sadness. I mouthed "sorry" and ran to class.

History went by fast. I couldn't wait until next period. I had science with Bella during that period. I couldn't wait to see her pretty smile- wait. WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'm supposed to not like her! "Ahem... Mr. Cullen?"My head snapped up. "Yes Ma'am?"... Here we go. Another interruption between me and my daydreams.

Bella's POV-

I stood inside my classroom, talking and giggling with Jasper. He and I have a bond you can't break. He's my special "brother". And he has a WONDERFUL gift! he can control people's emotions. Like if I'm upset or scared, he can send me happy waves. Edward can also read minds and Alice can see the futureEdward came in the room and sat down at our table. This 6 weeks, we got to choose our lab teams of 3 or 4. So, of course, Jasper, Edward, and I are a team. Edward hardly ever talks unless he really doesn't understand something. I love it when he talks. His voice is so smooth. It definitely matches his looks. He's one big perfect person... That doesn't want anything to do with me.

Today's assignment was to build something with plaster, wood, and substance 1, 24, and 18. We decided to make a small house that had lava surrounding it. Yes, it was Jasper's idea to add the deathly part. Edward and I started getting the water to put the plaster in while Jazz used the saw to cut the wood just right to make the frame of the house. I grabbed the substances and was about to start pouring and mixing them together when it happened.

Edward's POV-

I was watching Bella and Jasper and was about to tell Bella that she should probably put on some gloves because the substances could be dangerous when I saw Substance 18 start to drip. It was about to drip onto Bella's hand! I knew it would burn her so I ran to her side and moved her hand which made the other substances spill and run everywhere. Jasper saw and went to move the wood except the saw slipped and fell, cutting Bella's arm! She saw the blood and then fainted. I caught her and picked her up bridal style. Jasper's mouth fell open and he immediately held his breath while he told the teacher. Yeah, the last thing we need is for Jasper to attack her. I have gotten used to blood, especially Bella's, over the years so it didn't effect me. Jasper told the teacher. She gasped and told me to carry Bella to the nurse immediately. About halfway to the office, Bella started to move and winced when she hit her arm against my shoulder. "B-Bella? It's ok, I'm taking you to the nurse. Just don't look at your arm." Oh didn't I sound convincing? Telling her that she is bleeding but I'm taking her to the nurse but she shouldn't even look at her arm! I'm so stupid.

Bella's POV-

I opened my eyes to see Edward carrying me. "B-Bella? It's ok, I'm taking you to the nurse. Just don't look at your arm." He spoke softly, but there was a hint of worry and confusion. I heard him growl and mumble something to himself. I frowned. "Edward? Why are... Why are you taking care of me?" I was so confused. I knew I blacked out because I saw blood. MY BLOOD. That's when I realized my arm was stinging and felt wet. I groaned and leaned my head back in the crease of his elbow. "What really happened? I mean I know what happened... Never mind..." I thought I heard him chuckle. "Don't worry my-...Bella." I shook my head thinking. Did he almost say "my Bella"? He looked away and we -or Edward- kept walking.

Jasper's POV-

Aww CRAP! I hurt Bella! I didn't mean to! Edward scared me when he ran to us! I bet Bella hates me now. The teacher told me to gather up my friends and sister and once Bella's arm has been wrapped, she would excuse us from our classes so we can take her home. I called all of the Cullen's and Rose. As soon as they all came to the front office, the questions were fired.

"What the hell happened, Jazz?" Rose was frowning.

"Is Bella gonna be ok?" Emmett was heartbroken.

"I heard you cut Bella... What did you cut her with?" Alice was fuming and smacked my head.

Then it all hit them.

"WHERE IS EDWARD?" Everyone was looking around.

I sighed,"OK! Rose, I don't know all of it but Edward thought Bella was gonna hurt herself so tried to help. I got scared and cut Bella by accident. Emmett, she'll be fine. Alice," I winced, readying for the hit. "I cut her with a saw." Yep, Alice slapped me. I sighed. "Edward saw the blood and Bella fainted. He picked her up and took her to the nurse." Everyone was astonished.

"Since when does Edward care about Bella?" Rose was scratching her head.

"He never even talks to her!" Emmett was mad... Probably at Edward for ignoring her all these years.

Then Alice mumbled something that no human could hear. But since we vampires have super hearing, it was loud and clear, "How did Edward stay calm with the blood? He didn't go crazy with thirst!" Everyone fell silent. I could hear and feel my body ache towards the blood-filled teenagers three doors down in math class. Alice grabbed my arm, "Lets all go wait in the car, shall we? Rose and Emmett can ride in Rose's car, You and I can ride in mine, and Edward can drive Bella home in Emmett's car. Ok?" Everyone nodded and Emmett gave the Principal's secretary his car keys so she could give Edward them when he comes out. Then we headed to the Cullen Mansion.

Edward's POV-

I almost called her MY Bella! In front of her! Ugh! If I could have, I would've blushed. THAT would have been embarrassing! Anyway, I sat in the nurse's waiting room while they wrapped Bella's arm. Emmett texted me telling me that I was driving Bella home and I can get the car keys from the secretary at the front. Alright. I heard the nurse clear her throat and I looked up to see a bandaged Bella. She was looking over her arm and had an ice pack on her forehead. "She passed out a few minutes ago again. Drive her home. No parties tonight and stay with her tomorrow during classes. Ha! It's like y'all will be going on a date!" I looked down and mumbled a "Yes'm" then walked to the front holding Bella's wrist. She was blushing madly. I didn't know why, but I let it go, got the keys, walked her to the car and strapped the seatbelt around her. I then got on the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Edward?" Bella seemed confused. "Yes?" I answered.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I'm nice."

"... Well you never have done anything like that before. When I broke my wrist, you didn't want anything to do with me... When I skinned my knee, you didn't help..."

"Well, that was a long time ago.. I guess I have somewhat matured." I thought I heard her giggle, just a little bit. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because... You laughed a little."

She frowned, then smiled slightly and closed her eyes. I soon heard her slow, quiet breathing as she slept.

Rosalie's POV

Ugh! I hate that Bella got hurt! Now Alice and I won't be able to do makeovers with her! Not that she likes them, but she doesn't complain AS MUCH anymore. Teehee.

Jasper's POV-

I heard Emmett's car pull up in the driveway and ran outside to bring Bella in. I was almost to the car when I saw Edward appear out of the passenger side carrying a sleeping Bella. "Did she blackout? Or is she sleeping?" I whispered, joking. Edward rolled his eyes and carried her inside to lay her on the couch. Alice held her breath. She then unwrapped Bella's bandage and Carlisle stitched up her arm. Oh yeah, Carlisle was off today because his boss said he needed rest from yesterday. Even though he didn't sleep at all. Haha! After all of that, Bella slowly awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Got Chapter Three Up. Not feeling the disclaimer right now. *yawn* Maybe later. xD Lol.

**DISCLAIMER- Snuffle-pagus. I said "No." Now have fun with your mushrooms and pineapple.. things... Cravings. Yeah that. u**

Bella's POV-

I awoke to seven faces surrounding me. Esme and Carlisle right above me, Alice and Rose to my left, and Edward, Jasper and Emmett to my right.

Edward saw me waking up first and smiled a little. Emmett grinned next, "Lights out for you eh, Swan?" I managed a giggle. "Hush Cullen... Or I'll have Ms. Hale here make sure your lights go out!'" Alice laughed her musical laugh, "Same old Bellsy huh? How's your arm?" I moved it and surprisingly, it wasn't really hurting! "It's just fine!" Jasper slumped down in a chair and put his head in his hands. "Whats wrong, my little Jazzer?" I asked. "Don't you hate me? I hurt you!" I slowly got up and sat on his lap to hug him. "I could NEVER hate you. Ok? It was all an accident. Oh yeah. Edward? Why'd you tackle me?"

Edward sighed and sat down on the couch. "The substance... 18? Yeah. It was about to drip on your skin. I didn't want it to burn you. That's all." Alice smirked at him and Rose giggled. Jasper had a strange look on his face and Emmett... Well he just stood there doing nothing. Carlisle and Esme went to the patio for some "alone time". Alice stood up, "Bella, Charlie knows what happened and has agreed to stay up at the lake for at least a month fishing. We umm... We kinda paid for a Season Pass for him. I think it would be good for you to just stay with us and we'll have so much fun!" Emmett was nodding in agreement, along with everyone else. Except Edward, who had snuck up to his room. I sighed, "Alright Alice. Now it's late. I'm gonna go to bed." Emmett wanted to be nice so he threw me on his back and carried me to my room. Alice changed my clothes and Rosalie tucked me in. Soon, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, it happened at lunch. We were sitting at our table talking, when we heard a window breaking, and following was a thud. I looked up and saw a masked man with a gun. He looked a lot like the man that the news was talking about who shot people at the bank. He shot the arms and legs of 10 students, and then turned to our table, aiming the gun at my chest. I heard the gunshot but I never felt any pain. Then I heard a scream that maybe came from Alice and Emmett and Jasper were pulling me out of the building. I heard ambulances and police coming, and then I was put in the Jeep and brought home by Emm and Jazz.

Alice's POV-

That guy came from the frikin window! He shot some girl and guy named Jessica and Mike, and a few others, then turned to our table and pointed the gun at Bella's chest. Edward jumped over the table and leaped in front of Bella before the bullet hit her. But he was shot in the heart. I screamed and Jasper nodded at Emmett so they started pulling Bella out of the building and into the car to bring her home. Rose was hugging Edward and was trying to keep him alive. Yes, even though vampires are bullet-proof, if a bullet enters our heart, we could die. Rosalie was crying against Edwards chest and by that time, paramedics and policemen were arriving. They put Edward on a LifeFlight Helicopter and we jumped in with him. I called Emmett after that.

Emmett's POV-

Jasper and I dragged Bella into the house, by that time we had told her Edward had jumped in front of her and now she was crying really hard. Jasper was sulking too. Bom bom bom, bom bom bombombombom bom bom bom, bom bom bom bombombom. My phone! I reached in my pocket and saw it was Alice. "Hello?"

"Emmett! Is Bella alright?"

"Yeah... A little heart broken... How's Ed?"

"They put him in LifeFlight... Emmett he isn't responding to anything!"

Her voice started cracking.

"Allie... Don't worry. As soon as we put Bella in some nicer clothes, we will come to the hospital. Ok?"

"EMMETT! Don't you dare make her wear something that is mismatched, too hot, too cold, not stylish, ruined or-" I flipped the phone off. Gosh... She is always worrying about clothes! Jasper already had picked out something for her to wear and they were coming down the stairs. I grabbed Bella and practically threw her in the car. Off to the hospital we went.

Jasper's POV-

I sat in the back of the car with Bella who looked hysterical. I pulled her close to me, laying her head on my chest. She gripped my shirt and buried her face into my shoulder. "Bella, why are you crying? Edward will be fine. But why are you so emotional about him all of a sudden?" Emmett was talking and looking at us through the rear view mirror. I had wondered the same thing. I mean, they aren't even FRIENDS. And all of a sudden, Edward is saving her life and she is crying for him? "I-I..." She sighed and Emmett looked at me with confusion. We just dropped the topic.

"Emmett, don't park in the garage. It's about to rain. I don't want Bella to be cold. Just pull up to the valet." Emmett nodded and followed my directions. A guy opened our doors and I got a blanket out of the back for Bella to wrap around her shoulders. She did so and wrapped her arms around both Emmett's and mine.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked us with a hint of sarcasm and impatience. Emmett winked at me and I knew exactly what was about to happen. "Uhh... Is the pizza place? NO! Is it Hallmark? Heh... Yeah it's the hospital. I knew that! Pssh!" Bella, surprisingly, let out a small giggle. "Miss, or... Mrs." I started. "We are looking for Mr. Edward Cullen's room?" The woman let out an aggravated sigh. "He's.." She looked at her computer. "Room 251... On the cardiac floor." Bella's eyes widened. "Thanks." Emmett looked at Bella and grabbed her hand. I grabbed the other and we walked to the set of elevators marked "yellow". All the sets of elevators are marked different colors. I was so relived that we didn't have to go to the Red elevators which meant "Fatality". Bella knew that too, but she still gripped our hands tighter. We got on the elevator and pushed number 2. It was a short ride and as soon as the doors opened, Bella rushed to Edwards Room.

Bella's POV-

"247..248...249..250..251" I looked back at Jazz and Emm. They nodded their heads to tell me to go in. I looked at the name on the plate outside the door. Cullen, Edward. Tears welled in my eyes as I walked in the room to see Edward on his bed, weak. I stepped in the room, holding my "brother's" hands. Rosalie looked at us and smiled sadly. Alice got up and hugged the three of us. Edward looked at me and side smiled. He lifted one arm for a hug. I cried more when I hugged him. He was so weak. He had a stiff pillow that he held against his chest.

Rose nudged Alice and Jasper closed his eyes. "We umm... We gotta eat Bella. We'll be back tonight ok?" Rose was rubbing Jasper's arm. I nodded. "Edward, we will bring you something back, alright?" Alice was speaking quietly. Edward nodded and I saw how his eyes were almost black. They left, leaving Edward and I to ourselves. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"About 4 weeks. Yeah, Alice and Jasper hunted a few days ago but I didn't."

I scooted away from him, realizing my blood was probably making it worse. "Bella, don't worry about that. I've gotten used to your scent. I can't attack you either." He spoke with a small smirk playing at his lips. "Yeah... You can attack." "What I mean is that my siblings and the Hale's would kill me." I nodded, realizing what he meant, and then giggled. "Also, I would hate myself. You're probably wondering why I've been so... Helpful? To you. Look-" but he was interrupted by the nurse.

"Hello Mr. Cullen! How's you're chest feeling?" The nurse was a chubby, short, nerdy looking woman. Maybe around 27 years old. He looked at her, and she immediately became dazed. "I'm fine..." The woman nodded her head and left just as quickly as she had come. Edward laughed a little at the way her faced looked. "You dazzle people." He looked at me. "Do I dazzle you?" I didn't want him to know how I truly felt. "Are you kidding? Of course not!"


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV-

I closed my eyes. "Are you kidding? Of course not!" It hurt. It hurt a lot. I winced and she all of a sudden leaned over to me and shook me. "Edward? You ok?" I had to lie. "Yeah... Just... chest hurts is all" I mumbled. She nodded and ran a hand through my hair. We were silent. I raised my arm and held her hand. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away. We sat in that position for a about 3 minutes. She looked at me, raised her finger, and traced around my face then immediately pulled away and mumbled "What am I doing!?" I realized what was happening and we let go of hands. "Never tell ANYONE about this!" I whisper-yelled. She nodded quickly and yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Don't worry, Edward." She laid down and in a few seconds, was asleep. I sat silently, thinking for a couple more hours.

Alice's POV-

We had just cleaned up after hunting, and Jazz was buying a large drink at Sonic to empty it out so we could put some blood in it for Edward. All of us had our butterscotch colored eyes back. I had gone to Macy's to buy a new outfit, and everyone else just went home to change. Of course, I have to get a new look! It was a white tank top with a purple cardigan and skinny jeans with some purple and white wedges. Then I got a purple and white barrette to tie it all together. When Rose picked me up and I got in the back with Jasper, it was no surprise to them that I was completely matching! "Alice... Open up maps on your iPhone so we can find our way to the hospital. Ok?" Rose asked. "Sure!"

After 4 wrong turns, 6 red lights ran, and 2 arguments with other cars on the road about who has the right-a-way, we pulled into the hospital's valet space. This fat guy who had no fashion sense whatsoever got in Rose's wonderful new car! AND HE SMELLED LIKE ONIONS! Ugh!

Jasper's POV-

We got into the elevator with Alice complaining about that valet guy the whole way. "Shut up Alice! We are at a hospital!" For once, Emmett wasn't being stupid when he said that. Alice's eyes widened and she shut up. We went to Edward's room. I opened the door to see Bella asleep on the couch, and Edward watching TV. I grinned, "I see y'all aren't making out yet huh?" And all of us laughed, except Edward.

Edward's POV-

He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

Emmett's POV-

"Hey Eddie-Boy!" I spoke. Edward was frowning at Jasper. "Dude, I was just joking", Jasper said. Edward then turned to me. "Don't call me Eddie!" I don't care what he says. I'm not gonna stop! I moved Bella onto my lap so there was more couch space. Alice sat in the chair beside his bed and the rest of us took the couch. We were silent. Nothing really happened until the next week when they released him.

Bella's POV-

I woke up this morning and remembered that today was Edward's release date! He was almost his old self with just a hint of pain here and there. We arrived at the hospital around 9:30 and you could tell Edward was ready to go!

"Easy, Alice, easy..." We were trying to put him in the car and Alice was rushing. "Alice, it's ok! Let him take his time," I stated. Edward flashed a grin at me. You could say we were just becoming friends. We kinda knew we wanted more than that, but we hadn't really told each other. Once Edward was in the car, the rest of us piled in! I was in the passenger seat, Rose was driving, and Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were in the back. Well, Alice was more in the floor board. We don't have enough seat belts so Alice had to hide under a blanket so it didn't look like we had another person. "THIS IS SO UNCOMFORTABLE! My clothes are gonna be so wrinkled!"

"Hush Alice," Emmett pleaded.

"It won't be long, love," Jazz promised.

"Hey! You're worried about your clothes, and I'm the one here with a hurt chest!" Edward somewhat glared at Allie. She shut up, again.

We pulled into the driveway to the Cullen Mansion with Edward and Alice bickering like a good old fashioned brother and sister. "Alice, you're the one talking about your clothes while this whole thing about you in the car was about my chest!" Edward would say.

"So?! Edward! You are so selfish! It's always about you! And you have terrible clothes! OH HELL YES I JUST WENT THERE!"

"Ooo... Edward! Whatcha gotta say bout that" Jasper spoke with a girls attitude,"Guuuuurl! You shouldn't have said that! You know how our poor little Emily Anthony Mason Cullen gets when you talk about her clothes!" Ok that's it! I lost it.

Edward's POV-

Oh hell no..

Emmett's POV-

Jasper is the bomb when it comes to being girlie-like! He knows everything to do and say. Gosh... He's hung around Alice for too long. Jeez.

Edward's POV-

I just shut up after Jasper said that. Bella was laughing hysterically, Emmett had a huge grin on his face, Alice was PRAISING Jazz for saying that, and Rose... Well I haven't seen her laugh that hard in a long time. Emmett helped Rosalie outta the car and kissed her. Ugh. I look over to the other side of the car where Alice and Jasper just finished a quick peck on the lips. UGH! I held the pillow to my chest and went upstairs to my room. After turning on some music, I laid on my bed just thinking... About Bella.

Alice's POV-

I helped bring Bellsy inside and we sat on the couch. Then it hit me, just like a slap across the face. Why did Edward save Bella like that? And why did Bella act all loving towards Ed at the hospital?... They can't like each other. Right?

"Hey, I'm gonna check on Edward ok? Emmett! Jazz! Rose! Keep Bella entertained please!" Bella watched as my brother, BFF, and boyfriend all piled on the couch to start talking to her. I hurried upstairs and ran-skipped to Edward's room. I knocked. "C'm in" I heard Edward's voice and opened the door.

"Hey Pal!" I spoke carefully, not wanting him to know that I was up to something. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just sittin", I knew he was trying not to read my mind.

"How's your chest?"

"Alice! What do you want? I'm trying not to read your thoughts! C'mon, out with it."

"Ok! Ok! So don't interrupt me now, I'm gonna be on a roll. So about a week ago, you saved Bella when she was hurt. Now, a few days ago,you PRACTICALLY took a bullet for her. So I was just wondering if maybe you had some feelings-"

"I DON'T LIKE BELLA! I... I just felt bad because all these years I.. ummm... was the one who just ignored her!"

I held up a finger,"you interrupted. That's very rude. Anyway, Edward.." I took his hand and grinned,"I see something in the future. You and Bella are laughing together. You're holding hands and smiling-"

"Alice! I don't love her and never will!"

"Edward.. Please stop arguing. I'm your sister. You can tell me the truth."

He sighed heavily, "Fine... I have actually... Umm.. liked... Bella since.. I guess... Really 6th grade. But she doesn't like me, and nothing will ever happen with us!"

"Actually-"

"Now get outta my room!"

I sighed and walked slowly out of the door, closing it behind me. I walked down the stairs wondering whether or not to ask Bella the same question. I was so into my thoughts that I nearly screamed when I came downstairs to see Emmett, Jazz, and Rose hovered over Bella, while prodding her face with HORRIBLE looking makeup! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO BELLA'S FACE?!" They immediately sat up in shock. Rose was laughing her usual, supermodel-type laugh, and Emmett was still trying to finish Bella's... Lipstick or either eyeshadow. Something told me Emm and Jazz had no idea where to begin with makeup! Jasper was watching my horrific faces while smirking. I sighed, and then remembered why I came down here! "Bella, come to my room, we need to talk and I'll help you get that... Stuff... Off your face. Ok?" Bella immediately jumped up and ran to my room. I followed.

When I walked in, Bella was already scraping the makeup off of her face. "Bells," I started, walking to her chair to start helping, "You know you can trust me and I'll always keep your secrets, right?"

"Of course!"

"Ok good... Because I need to talk to you about something serious."

"What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for Edward?"

She dropped her makeup remover cloth on the floor. "Wh-What?"

"Do. You. Have. Feelings. For. Edward.?"

She put her head in her hands. "Yes..."

"I knew it!"

"Y-You did? B-But... Look, Edward doesn't like me, he never will. So can we just drop the subject?"

I sighed. "Fine. I'm gonna go downstairs and watch Jazz and Emm." She nodded and I left to go downstairs. On my way down, I heard weird sounds. I peeked around the corner of the staircase to see Rose, Emm, and Jazz all in the weirdest yoga positions ever. Emmett was in a backbend.. Well.. Trying to get in a backbend, Jasper was in a tree pose, but was somehow failing, and Rose was trying to touch her feet to her face. "What the heck is going on?!" I just sat, watching them. They jumped up from their positions and gasped, Jazz started laughing hysterically, Emmett looked so embarrassed, and Rosalie fell to the ground laughing. "Oh well... You see," Emm started.

Bella's POV-

"Dang, what did they PUT on me?!" I mumbled as I scrubbed my face raw. Well crap, now Alice, of all people, knows how I feel about Edward! Would Alice tell him? Knowing her she wouldn't do that...yet knowing her she probably would just to get us together! Ugh! I wonder what is would look like if we were together... But he's too perfect for boring ol' me. I wonder what's going on down stairs. I hope Edward's down stairs! What am I even saying!? Anyway if he was down stairs he would just run to his room as soon as he saw me...

Edward's POV-

I just layer on my bed staring at the ceiling. Why did I have to tell Alice the truth!? I bet she already told Bella! Great now I'll never be able to look her in her big, brown, beautiful eyes again! Did I just say that? I have to get out of this room! I've been in this bed too long.

Bella's POV-

I was just about to turn left down the stairs when I ran smack into something hard. What the hell was that? Oh crap! Was that Edward?! He grunted,"Ow-ww!" Dammit! I think I really hurt him! "Oh. My. God! I am so sorry!" My hand some how ended up on his chest. What the hell are you doing there hand? "I-it's fine." He smiled a little bit. "No... It's not fine! I just freakin hit your chest!"

"Bella, it's fine."

"No-"

"Stop it! Stop apologizing! I said its fine!" His face turned hard.

Where did THAT come from? "Sorry," I mumbled, and walked down the stairs. Edward walked behind, about four paces... It felt like four feet. I saw Emmett grinning, "I can literally FEEL the hostility here between you two!"

Edward mumbled, "Welp, looks like I came outta my room for nothing." He raced right back up the stairs. God what is with his mood swings! I suddenly felt a jerk at my arm. Of course it was Alice. "Bella can I talk to you for a second? NOW!" I sighed and followed her into the kitchen. Talking in private is completely pointless since everyone could hear... Now everyone is gonna know about Edward since that is obviously what Alice wants to talk about! "So what was with you and Edward's conversation upstairs!?" "Well he got frustrated because I apologized for hurting him..." I looked down. "You hurt him? Why?"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident. I ran into his chest, I apologized like 4 times then he got mad!" She sighed. We heard the door crash, and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all fell into the room. "EMMETT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO JUMP ON MY BACK!" Rose slapped his head.

"Emmett, Rose, Jazz? Why did you feel the need to lean against the door to eavesdrop when you can use your super hearing 10 miles away?" Alice was rubbing her temples.

"Well.." Rose turned her head away.

"Since you asked..." Jasper was confused as well.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen is now feeling stupid." Emm spoke in an announcer's voice. Rose smacked his head.

"What is wrong with my family?" Alice was mumbling.

Emmett's POV-

I wonder what Alice and Bells were talking about...OH YEA! I know what they were talking about! I could hear them! So are Bells and Eddie boy a thing now!? I hope so! If they are it's about time! But what if they get all lovey dovey and stuff! Yuck! Then we can't hang out like we used to without them being all over each other! Alice calls me and Rose gross? Wait til she sees Edward and Bells! Me and Rose only broke a couple beds, a night stand, a tv, and two dressers at our first house! Who knows? Maybe Edward and Bells will take the entire house down! Esme will be so proud! I couldn't help laughing to my self! "What are you laughing at?" Bells asked.

Bella's POV-

What was Emm laughing about? Gasp! Does he know! If he does I'm gonna kill Alice! I wonder where Edward disappeared to... Wait, why do I even care!?

Edward's POV-

Emmett. Did. Not. Just. Think. That! It took all my willpower to not go downstairs to break a few of his bones. Well, I'd probably just break his pinky finger and he'd already be screaming his head off. Oh Emmett.

Rosalie's POV-

Oh lord, for once, I'm so glad Emm and I can't have kids. Half of them would be as stupid as he is! Ya know? I think he's rubbing off on me! I have realized that I sometimes use body soap for shampoo?! I mean, totally Emmett right?!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's just something small. I needed something before anything else happened.. I REALLY hope y'all like it so far! Good? Bad? Being my first group of readers, I need some critiques!

Edward's POV-

It was around midnight, everyone in their rooms, and beautiful Bella asleep. Ok, maybe.. Just maybe.. I have excepted that I like her. My feet moved themselves to Bella's room and my stupid hand opened the door. Bella was facing me, but her face was covered by the blanket. I stepped into her room, and closed the door. "What the hell am I doing?!" I mumbled. I wanted to leave, but it seemed like I couldn't. Thank god Alice doesn't know about this! Somehow, I finally managed to control my limbs, and left the room. Speak of the FREAKING devil, there sits Alice on the carpet, arms crossed, smirking. Stupid Future Seeing vampire.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise, Edward! How did I know you'd be here? Hmm... Oh crap! I can see the future! WHO KNEW?!" I face-palmed. "How did I not read your thoughts?"

"Maybe... Hmmmmmmmmm... You were too focused on BELLA!"

I walked past her. All I could manage to say through my embarrassment was,"Shut UP!"

Bella's POV-

Was that Edward Cullen in MY room last night!? It couldn't be! But it was! What would he be doing in there!? Maybe he just wanted to ask me something... What the hell would he want though...I don't even know! Wait a minute! It's 11 in the morning!? Ugh, I hate it when Alice lets me sleep in! I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled sleepily down the stairs. The ice cold feeling from Alice's embrace woke me up fast. "You know I don't like it when you let me sleep in!" "We'll I'm not gonna wake you up! You were sleeping so peacefully!" She glanced at Edward and he looked down. What was going on NOW!? I looked at Edward, who glanced up just for a mere second to look at Alice with hatred. "E-Edward? Alice?... What happened last night?" Edward looked at his wrist, I guess hoping he had a watch there. "Oh gosh... Look at the time! Sorry I have to leave ladies. Ummm... Lookie lookie at this cookie. Alice? Why don't you explain? I gotta go..."

Alice wasn't convinced, "Where the hell do you gotta go?"

I had to laugh. This was hilarious.

"PLACES!" And with that, he ran up the stairs.

Edward's POV-

LOOKIE LOOKIE AT THIS COOKIE?! I ran up the stairs and into Rosalie. "Hey.. Edward? Watch where you're going! Running into stuff.. What's the matter with you? You're getting as bad as Emmett!" She slapped me upside the head. "Maybe it's cause you and Alice slap me all the time! Wait a second. Could you do that again?" She grinned. "Of course! Being your sister's boyfriend's twin!" She happily slapped me again! I felt like I needed a good slap. Rose sure helped. I just walked past her and locked myself in my room. This sucks.

Alice's POV-

Yes finally I can tell Bella! They will be so adorable together! "Alice. Explain. Now!" I heard Bella say. Welp, if she even believes it.

"So! I'm gonna tell you what happened! Emmett... Rose... Jazz. Leave. Out now! Not even kidding. Just go. Hunting. Go hunt!" The three slowly walked out the door, turning back every few seconds to smile at us. Oh. Crap.

"So, Bella. Here's the chiz."

"Alice. Just say it! Spill. The. Beans!"

"Alright alright! So-" But Alice was cut off. Edward came flying into the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he kept screaming. By that time, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all piled into the room again. I was completely furious. "I TOLD Y'ALL TO LEAVE! NOT BARDGE RIGHT BACK INTO THE HOUSE! What is the matter with y'all?!"

Emmett spoke first,"Well, you see, Jasper forgot his umm...KEYS! That's it...keys...that's what he forgot!"

I put my face in my hands. "What kind of keys?"

"Ummm... You know the keys that... You put into the thingy that makes it umm... Uhhh...," Emm looks at Jazz, "uhh.. START! Yup, that's it!"

I had to sit down, why am I related to these people!? Rose smacked his head. "Emmett, the THINGY?! Really?!" "Could you think of something better!?" Rose pointed at him. " Will you two shut up!?" Jazz shouted. "It's not our fault we can hear you guys!"

I realized Edward had sat himself in a corner still screaming, "No No NOOOO!" Jasper was furious. "SHUT UP! SHUT IT UP EDWARD!" That's when Edward shot up and dragged me outside. "What the hell are you doing Edward!?" "What he hell were YOU doing ALICE!? You said you wouldn't tell anyone! And I think Bella counts as anyone!" "Well maybe you should know that Bella feels the same way! I was doing you a favor! Now would be a good time to thank me you know?" I smiled, turned back into the house, and found everyone staring at me wide-eyed.

"You guys... Heard all of that, didn't you?"

"I didn't! I'm not a vampire for crying out loud! What is happening?!" Bella was pacing back and forth. "Alice why don't you tell her since the WHOLE FRICKEN WORLD KNOWS NOW!" Edward said, then stormed out of the room. "Good lord, Alice tell me WHAT!? "This should be good" Emmett smirked. Then disappeared up stairs. Probably to talk to Edward or something... "So...Bella...Bells...my BFF...my best friend...my sis-"

"Out with it Alice!" "Okay okay! Jeez pushy much ...soooooooooooooooo...

what about that Edward huh..." I was so excited to tell her a minute ago but now...I can't even say it! "Alice...I'm confused.."

"Ok I'm just gonna say it! EDWARD LIKES YOU!" I quickly covered my mouth and ran into the woods.

Bella's POV-

WHAT?! He likes me?! No way! This can't be happening! I watched as Alice ran into the woods. Jasper ran after her. Rose's mouth was open in shock, Emmett was grinning at Edward, and Edward was... He was staring at me with... Pure hatred!? I looked from Rose, to Emmett, to Edward, and then to the door where Alice had ran.

"Heh.. Eddie Boy. So do we hear "Dating Bells"?! See what I did there?!"

"Emmett will you shut up?" Edward glared at him.

Rose went up to her room,"I don't want to hear anything more today, I'll be in my room." Emmett was still grinning, so I pinched his arm really hard. "OUCH! Bella, I love you too." Emmett was trying to be smart. Edward growled and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. I just sat there.

Edward's POV-

WHAT THE HECK?! Once Alice comes back, I'm gonna KILL her. Well...at least Bella knows and I don't have to anymore...


	6. Chapter 6

2 days later

Bella's POV-

September 13, my 18th birthday.

"Happy birthday Bells" Jazz

"Happy 18th sissy!" Alice

"Happy birthday Bella!" Rose

I got a birthday tackle from Emm. I couldn't help laughing hysterically when he wouldn't get off! "Get your fat butt off of me!" I would scream through breaths. When he finally got off I saw Edward at the bottom of the stairs staring at the ground. Everyone looked at him. "Happy birthday..." He mumbled then ran back up stairs. I sighed then pushed Emmett playfully. I admit that things are still awkward between us since we found out our feelings for each other but if I can get over it, why can't he? Well, anyway, Alice wants to take us all to the amusement park downtown and of course everyone is all for it...except me and Edward of course...how can I have fun with Edward constantly staring at me with guilt? Hatred? I don't know... When it was about time to go Emmett swung me up onto his shoulders and carried me to the car while Rose and Jazz just laughed with me. Edward and Alice lagged behind. I couldn't help looking behind me. I think I caught Edward look away from me. I then saw Alice look at me and smile an apologetic smile. I sighed and turned around. Emm slammed me into the car seats. Once Alice and Edward caught up to us things got weird..."I think I should sit in the front so Edward, you sit next to Bella" Alice said. Me and Edward both looked at her wide-eyed. "Now please!" She shouted. So I rode the entire way in between Edward and Emmett. I just leaned into Emmett's arm and watched his veins pop out when he flexed.

It was a four hour drive to our favorite amusement park. Emmett ran to buy our two day long tickets. Oh yeah, we are staying here for three days. Today and tomorrow we are spending our time riding rides and stuff, then the next day we are going home. I ran alongside Emmett and Jazz. Alice was so excited she looked like she could just... I don't know! Edward slowly got out and walked with Rose. She whispered something to him and he mumbled back. She just rolled her eyes. I would do anything to just figure out what that mumble was!

Rosalie's POV-

God, Edward is being so difficult! Why can't he and Bella just go on a date!? I gotta talk to Alice about getting them together!

Edward's POV-

I'm not gonna go on a date with Bella! That's just ridiculous! Alice already made us sit next to each other for four hours! Isn't that enough!? Rose and I walked through the gate and Emmett gave us our wristbands. I hate to admit it, but even if I'm upset that I gotta go here with Bella, I am excited about riding the rides. Alice pointed to the "Fire and Ice Dragon" roller coaster and Emmett pulled Bella onto his back and ran to the line. God, I wish that I could carry Bella like that and pull her close to- Wait... Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Stop that! I snapped out of it and ran with them to them to the line. I looked at Emmett to see that Bella was hiding her face into his shirt.

"I don't wanna ride it!"

"Bells... C'mon!"

"It... Who would I ride with?"

Alice sadly looked at Bella,"I'm going with Jazz..."

"And I'm going with Rose," Emmett spoke quietly.

"I love you too guys, "I mumbled.

Bella looked at me and sighed. "Alice! Are you KIDDING ME?!"

I grumbled something. I'm not sure if it even made sense in MY mind. But I stepped closer to my family and friends to get partnered up with Bella, glaring at Alice the entire time. She, and everyone else besides Bella and I, were smirking. Rose started whispering to Emmett, something about "good job" and Alice was thinking about... I shouldn't even say. It had to do with a wedding ring. She smiled at me as we got our wrists scanned and got into our seats. Emmett and Rose we're behind us, Alice and Jasper in front. Bella looked at me with horrified eyes.

"It's ok Bella." I mumbled.

The ride started and Bella grabbed her handlebars.

"Just have fun Bells," Emmett said.

She nodded, but was terrified. The ride started going up and I grinned at Rose. We have had quite a history with roller coasters. Rosalie giggled in response. The ride started going up and Bella... Grabbed my shirt and managed to move her hand to my wrist. I shivered, feeling her warmth. I slowly moved my head to look at her and she was blushing miserably, but didn't move her hand. Then, the ride dipped. She wrapped both arms around mine and hid her face. We all screamed. Emmett was hilarious. He just sat here, mouth wide, yelling his head off. Rose was laughing at him, but Bella.. She was screaming and still hiding her face. The ride did lots of twists and turns, but I couldn't focus on the roller coaster, I was focused on the beautiful girl next to me. She was still shaking when the ride ended and we got off. Emmett, Rose, Al, and Jazz all saw Bella hanging onto my arm when we got out.

"Oh, Belllllaaaaa! Nice!" Emmett was cracking up, along with everyone else. "Sh-Shut up Emmett!" She growled, and let go of me. Next, Alice told Bella and me to close our eyes. So, we did. They led us to a darker place and told us to step up. "Emmett, go in there with them!" Alice whispered.

Alice's POV-

Ok, so Rose and I decided that we should bring Bells and Edward to a photography booth and have their picture taken with hearts around them! The door locks, so I told Emmett to go in there with them so it didn't freak them out, but as soon as the camera started counting down, he would climb out. Well, Jazz was telling me about another ride and Rose was listening, so we didn't realize the door locked with Emmett inside! The camera started counting down and all of a sudden, the pictures were printed and all three stepped out! Bella's hair was crazy, Emmett's forehead was red, and Edward was just freaking out. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bella yelled.

Rose got the pictures out to see what happened. The first picture showed Emmett trying to get out the door with Edward and Bella looking at the camera with pure hatred. The next picture was a big heart and in the middle of it was Emmett's butt. The third? Ha! Emmett was trying to turn around and the picture snapped just as his butt hit Bella's head, and when Edward slapped his forehead with so much force that Emmett's head hit the roof. Yep. All of that was in one picture. Emm, Edward, and Bella just sat and watched us as we busted out laughing at what we saw.

Emmett's POV-

HOLY CRAP! That was SO not the plan!

Bella's POV-

Well great, now we have a remarkable picture of Emmett's butt with a big heart around it. I was so embarrassed! Why did Alice make us do that? Edward was looking at me with sadness. Could this birthday get any worse?!

Edward's POV-

I just want all of this to be over! And sadly, I know the only way to stop it all is to just... Tell Bella myself how I feel. Well, this is her birthday, and its been miserable so far, so. Lets see what happens. I looked at her with sadness and she looked so embarrassed. "Bella..." I spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"What's happening Ed?" Alice was grinning, she must have seen this coming.

"I know this is probably a REALLY bad time... But I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Bella Swan, I regret always ignoring you when you first moved here, and I need you to know that Alice, of all people, is right. I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. Just umm... Thought you should know," I spoke while seeming very interested in the rocks in the gravel.

"O. M. G." Jasper said.

"Oooooooooo Eddie Boy loves this Chickie-Doo right hur!" Emmett, of course.

"Edward? You haven't been taking any weird human pills have you?" Rose.

"Told you! Who is the one right?! THE PSYCHIC ONE!" Who do you think said THAT?

"Really?!" Bella was shocked. "Because. If Alice hasn't told you-"

Alice cut her off "BELLA LOVES YOU TOO!"

Bella's POV-

Dammit Alice! "Well I guess it would have been better if it came from me, huh?" I said while looking down. "Things gettin hot in hur!" Jazz shouted. Jeez, guys! Way to make things awkward! "Ok so like if you guys wanna just like go make out or something you know we can just go..y'all good with that? I'm good with dat!" Everyone looked at him, Rose, Alice, and Jazz with humor. Me and Edward with hatred. "Emmett...no..."

Edward's POV-

Oh my gosh! I can't believe Bella feels the same way! Could she really be MY Bella now!? "Bella? Can you take a walk with me?" I pointed with my thumb to a wooded path. Bella nodded slowly and glanced at Alice, who mouthed,"Have fun!" to us. Emmett and Jazz ran towards a ride and Alice sat on a bench to watch everyone. Bella slowly, very slowly, took my hand and we started to walk. We were far down the path before anything was said between us. "So..." Bella started.

"What?"

"I don't know... Honestly I don't know what to say."

I turned to her, making her stop. "Me either."

She took a step closer, placing a hand on my chest. "Oh, ... We umm.. Haven't had any time for my to say this. You don't know how thankful I am that you took the bullet. And how sorry I am that you did too. But now, I think I know why."

"Easy answer. I love you. That's the simplest answer." I brushed her cheek with my fingertips.

She seemed shocked at first, but then her face softened. "I love you too. I have loved you for as long as I can remember." With that, I pulled her closer to me and crushed my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft. I slowly moved my mouth

down her jawline. Her fingers intertwined into my hair. I kissed her once more before pulling back and immediately looking away. She was blushing badly. "W-We should head back. It's late. Alice should be wondering where we are." I slowly nodded. THAT. WAS. AWESOME! I didn't even mean to do that! It just like happened! I took her hand and we walked back down to the rides where we would face Alice.

"OMG! I SAW IT COMING!"

"Saw what?" Jasper, Rose, and Emmett where walking back from a ride.

Alice smiled. "Edward? Bella? Why don't you two share what happened?"

Bella blushed. "Ummm..."

Alice I guess couldn't hold it in, "THEY KISSED!"

"GASP!" Emmett was so excited!

"Emmett, I think we do hear DATING BELLS!" Jazz spoke next.

Rose just hugged us with a huge grin on her face. "Told ya!" She yelled.

But Alice was already impatient. "I wanna see some love!"

"Me too!" They all yelled. Bella blushed, and I turned towards her. I leaned down and kissed her quickly then pulled away and looked at them. "Heh... Things were kinda gettin hot in the forest though" Alice joked. "Alice!" Bella hissed. I chuckled. Emmett was laughing as well. "Welp, y'all ready to go to the hotel room?" Bells asked. We all nodded.

Bella's POV-

I cannot believe it! Edward and I KISSED! I thought that would never happen! It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had. Since that was a lot to take in, I was ready to go to the hotel. The cool part about our rooms is that they connect in the inside by a door, so that means we have double the space. Jasper got our room keys and Rose got a cart so we could put our luggage on it. Emmett just sat there. "Emmett? Would you be so kind as to load our luggage instead of just sitting there like a lumpy fat man?" Jasper spoke calmly. Emmett mumbled "I'm not lumpy... Or fat!" But did as he was told.

Edward and I led the way to our rooms, but of course we couldn't get there without an argument.

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT MY MAKEUP CASE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CART EMMETT! NOT THE STAIRS!" Rosalie was fur-i-ous.

"WELL IM SORRY! BUT ALL OF YOUR LUGGAGE LOOK THE FRIKIN SAME!" Emmett yelled back.

"Can y'all both shut up?! It's late. People are sleeping!" I said. They opened their mouths to object, but closed them. Edward grinned slightly, watching them. Alice rolled her eyes and gave Jasper the guys' room key and let herself in the girls' room. We opened the connecting door and immediately started unpacking. Alice spread out makeup and hair supplies across the bathroom counter. Emmett unpacked snacks for me while everyone else got into their PJ's. Once everyone was settled, we sat around on the floor in a circle. Alice had on a silk blue nightgown, Rose wore pink pajama pants and a white tank top, Jasper wore green pants and an under shirt, Edward had on just pants,((Yes, he likes being comfy without a shirt)), I wore-or Alice put me in- a hot pink short nightgown. Emmett-Good lord- had on duckie boxers and a baby blue nightshirt. Not to mention the Minnie Mouse slippers. Everyone had to do a double take when Emmett came into the room and sat down.

"What the crap Emmett?! What do you have on?!" Jasper asked.

"Emmie! You're violating your manhood, sweetie!" Rosalie said, laughing.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Well, Alice told me not to worry about packing and said she had ALL my clothes under control! Alice?!" Emmett glared at her.

"Well, I was at the mall and I saw the duckie boxers and thought 'O-M-G! That is soooo Emmett!' So yeah. I just found the rest of the stuff."

Emmett groaned. "I love you too, Sis." I laughed. "Let's all be friendly, shall we?" I asked innocently. Everyone nodded their heads and laughed slightly. "So, Emmett! What kinda flavors of Pop Tarts did you bring for Bellsy?" Jasper asked, clearly comfortable with his position; Alice in his lap. "My favorite! Strawberry," Emmett answered.

Everyone went quiet.

"Just strawberry?! GR-OSS!" Alice made a disgusted face. "Chocolate Fudge is the best!"

"My poor little Allie," Jasper started. "S'mores beats all of them."

"No Jazz! Wild berry is the best!" Rose exclaimed, frustrated with her brother.

"Nope guys. We all need to agree that Red Velvet is the greatest!" Edward said seriously.

"Nu uh! Confetti Cupcake is the best!" I yelled. We all laughed. Except for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Do y'all wanna take this outside?" Jasper asked, ticked off.

"Do you mean the hallway? Or the elevator?" Oh Emmett. So dumb.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV-

Emmett is so stupid! Bella made a good point. "How can you guys pick a favorite pop tart if you don't even know what they taste like?! So let's get on another topic before Emmett hurts his brain or sets something on fire. So Emmett? Pick a topic!" Everyone groaned. I guess they knew Emmett would pick something unnecessary.

Emmett seemed to be very pleased with his decision for a topic. "So Edward! Bella! What's goin ooooooon!? I mean what bout them dating bells!?" He smirked. Bella blushed deeply. "I mean, y'all be all public with y'all's mushy gushy kissing!" He continued. Jasper backed him up with his usual girlie gay tone,"OH. SNAP! Things. Just. Got. So. Real! It's getten hot up in hur!" I saw Bella giggle. "Can y'all just shut up and not worry about it?" I knew she was being playful but that's exactly how I felt. "Touchy Bella! Touchy!" Emmett held up his hands in defensive. She laughed and slapped his arm. "What are your thoughts Edward?" Rose smiled at me. I really hated her sometimes. "Um, I don't know..."

Bella went quiet. "Uh...I'm just gonna get some sleep because you know, humans need sleep...and you guys just do your vampire stuff..." Bella went to her room. I let out a big breath. "Could you guys go a day without embarrassing her?" Alice shook her head and went to Bella's room. "LET'S GO PLAY VIDEO GAMES! THIS PLACE HAS AN X-BOX AND EVERYTHING!" Emmett and Jasper raced to the gaming systems. I just sat down on the couch watching them.

Alice's POV-

I live in a family of nitwits..."Bella?" I knocked on her door. " Bella open up..." I heard her mutter "I'm sleeping." I laughed and opened her door. "What is it Alice?" I hesitated. "I'm sorry about Emmett."

"It's nothing I'm not used to."

"I know now isn't the time but...YOU NEED TO GO OUT WITH EDWARD! NOW!"

"ALICE!"

"I'm SORRY! I know you guys want to!"

"Well yea, but I think the kiss was just a one time thing. He's probably not even interested like that..."

"No body kisses someone for no reason Bella! Get your head on straight and face the facts! Wake up and smell the Edward! You love him, he loves you. How much simpler could it be!?"

"But-"

"Go..."

"Alice-"

"Go!"

"I'm tired-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU MARCH!" I pointed to the door and scowled at her. She huffed a breath and walked to the door. She looked back at me "Alice, please don't listen to the conversation." Her eyes pleaded. I smiled and put my fingers in my ears. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Oh I'm listening to their conversation alright!

Bella's POV-

I slowly opened the door to Edward's room. "Edward?" I hesitated in the door way. I didn't want to talk about this. Not now. "Yes?" I took a deep breath and shut the door behind me. He patted a spot next to him on the bed motioning me to sit next to him. My breath caught in my throat. I slowly walked and sat down on the edge of the bed. He somewhat smiled at me. "Yes, Bella?" I smiled slightly in return.

"I-I need to talk to you about something. If that's alright."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well... You know... The kiss this afternoon."

"Yes? What about it?" He became uneasy.

"Well-"

"I know Alice brought you here. I read her thoughts. And... She was kinda loud anyways."

I nodded. "I see. But what I need to ask you was...are we dating?"

"...well..." We both heard someone barge in the door. "HEY OH! What's up guys?!" Oh lord...

Emmett's POV-

Well I knew Bellsy Boo went into Eddie Boys room to talk to him. I wonder what they're talking about. OH YEAH! I could hear them! DUH! I want to go through the door anyway! "HEY OH! What's up guys?!" They just looked at me funny. Was there problem? "Emmett...please leave..."

"Oh it's ok Bellsy Boo! I already heard everything! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." I wiggled my eye brows at them. I bet I was. "I was so excited to come in here!" Bellsy Boo looked worried. Did I do something wrong? "Y-you didn't hear that last part did you?" "No! I was too excited!" Eddie and Bellsy loosened up. Eddie turned to Bells "I don't know...do you want to?" "YOU KNOW WHAT!? WHAT DON'T YOU KNOW?! I WANNA KNOW! DO YOU WANNA WHAT!? TELL ME!" I could hear Rose in the other room. "EMMETT, SHUT UP! OTHER PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING! COME HERE NOW!" Ugh! "Bye guys..."

Edward's POV-

I watched as Emmett left the room. Finally. I turned back to Bella. "You were saying?" She smiled "I wasn't saying anything. You were."

"Yes but I asked you a question which you didn't answer yet so, I say again, you were saying?" She rolled her eyes. "I do," I felt my face lighten up, "but..." It sank. "But what?" "BUT...I don't know...we never talked...why the sudden interest in me?" "Bella, it wasn't a sudden interest. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I just never knew how to approach you."

Bella smirked ever so slightly. "A simple "hi" would have worked just fine." She smiled and let herself move onto the bed until she was sitting Indian style in front of me.

"Hi." I said. That got her to smile even bigger. "Bella?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me? Tomorrow night after we go to the amusement park? We could meet everyone back here afterwards-" She didn't even let me finish. She jumped up and hugged me tightly. "Of course!" I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. I had to remember that if I squeezed too hard, I would break her. She pulled away from me and leaned right back in to brush her lips against mine. I kissed her back, pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arms around her. I'm sure the rest of my family heard. Oh lord...I'm never going to be able to live this down. And I didn't want to. Tomorrow was going to be one of the best days of my existence.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie's POV-

"ALLLLLLIIIIIIICCCCCCEEEEE!" Omg! Edward and Bella are going on a date tomorrow!? Shut. UP! "I KNOW. I KNOW. I KNOW! Isn't it the most romantic thing ever!?" She came in my room jumping up and down. "I heard the whole thing and I saw their date!" Alice was a good resource! Ooooooooooo! That means that we can get Bella ready! This was going to be more fun for me and Alice than even Bella! Well... Maybe. Alice looked a little "over happy" about what she saw on their date. I decided not to ask and just go with the flow. Besides, it's tomorrow NIGHT! We have a whole DAY before its time. Awwww. Oh no! My impatience is setting in! Emmett hates that side. Good lord. My boyfriend. Well I guess he'll have to deal with it! This should be good. I smiled evilly at Alice.

Alice's POV-

We've been at this amusement park all day! It's time for Bella and Edward's date! "Bella, Rose, and I are going back to the room to get ready!" Rose and I smiled evilly at Bella and grabbed her arms. "We are?" Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, so clueless. "Yes, we are." Bella and Edward have been flirting their heads off all day! They didn't even go on any rides. They just sat on a bench somewhere talking and laughing. It was the most romantic thing ever!

When we got to the hotel room, we got to work on Bella's hair. "Curly or straight?" I whispered to Rose so Bella couldn't hear. I wanted her look to be a surprise! "Straight. Keep it natural. They aren't going to a fancy restaurant. And Bella is the only one that's going to be eating anyways." Rose was so smart! It only took about ten minutes to straighten Bella's hair. Then we went on to her make up. We only applied some mascara, lip gloss, and some blush. Honestly, Bella didn't need blush. She blushed just fine by herself. But it was still adorable! "Bella, here! Put this on." It was skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a brown jacket. "Guys, you didn't have to do this. I'm perfectly capable of getting ready for a date by myself." She grabbed the clothes and started undressing. THAT OUTFIT LOOKED SO GOOD ON HER! "You look amazing, Bella!" She blushed. That girl could blush like nobody's business! "Thanks. Now can I see myself?" I put a long mirror in front of her. She gasped. Me and Rose high fived. SHE IS GORGEOUS! "You two have been getting me ready for three hours! We are just going to restaurant and its not even that fancy!" Bella just doesn't understand fashion! There was a knock at the door. "OMG EDWARD'S HERE! Are you ready Bells?" I was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Wow! Bella and Edward's very first date! Bella's breath actually stopped. "Breathe Bella." I heard Edward chuckle behind the door. "As ready as ill ever be..." She got up, I could practically see her knees shaking. She opened the door and Edward took her hand and led her down the hallway. I watched them walk down together. "Have fun." Me and Rosalie giggled and waited for them to come home.

Bella's POV-

"You look beautiful." Edward smiled at me. I smiled back. What do I say to him back!? I'm so glad he can't read my mind! "Bella? Are you nervous?" I looked down and shook my head. "I'm fine." "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean-" I suddenly heard him growl. "What?" Him growling made me more nervous. "Alice..." He smiled. We drove to the restaurant in silence. Before we walked in I stopped him. "Wouldn't people get suspicious if two people are on a date and one isn't eating?" I didn't want to put him in danger or anything. "Well maybe, but I don't care." He smiled his crooked smile and led us in. The dinner went amazing! We just talked.

He was so easy to talk to. Without anyone saying anything,cleaned towards each other. Our lips were a centimeter apart then we heard the most dreadful thing. "HEY BELLA AND EDWARD-WOOOOAH!" Oh crap! It was Emmett. We both looked up when we heard the loud crash. He tripped onto a table and food spilled all over him. He tried to get up but tripped over the table cloths and sent the walls and cabinets of different, very old, wines smashing over him. He then tried to grab a table to pull himself up but that just made the table topple onto him. "Woah...that was AWESOME! Can I do that again!?" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Let's go before security comes."

We ran out the door to Edward's car. We heard Emmett yell. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!" He ran past us "Hey Bellsy Boo, Eddie Boy! Can't talk!" We ran faster to the car. When we were speeding back to the hotel. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. I busted out laughing. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you laughing? He ruined our date. I thought you'd be mad." I tried to talk between breaths of my hysteric laughing. "Mad!? That. Was. Hilarious! That was one of the best dates ever! Well that was the only date I've ever been on but still! Thank you Edward." We both started laughing. We couldn't stop until we were back at the hotel room. We opened the door to see Rosalie and Alice scowling at us. That made us laugh even more.

Alice had probably seen Emmett ruin our date in the future. And I think the future changed since he last time she looked. She was so excited. Until Emmett made a change of plan. "HOW CAN YOU TWO THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? EMMETT COMPLETELY RUINED YOUR DATE!" Wow Alice was pissed! "Alice," I controlled my laughter to try to calm her. "It was amazing." I slammed my back down on my bed and continued to laugh with Edward. We heard a knock on the door. We all knew who it was. We were all on the floor laughing again. My side hurt bad! I opened the door and standing in front of me was a cop and Emmett covered in food and wine and hand cuffed. "Control your brother!" The cop spoke as he took the hand cuffs off of Emmett. "Yes sir." I tried not to laugh. I closed the door and Alice lunged at Emmett. "YOU RUINED THEIR DATE YOU IDIOT!" Emmett was scared to death. "ALICE GET OFF ME! OWWEY!"

When Alice stopped trying to murder Emmett and we all calmed down I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Rosalie sat down next to me. "Finally you and Edward are boyfriend and girlfriend!" I smiled at her. "Finally." I smiled. I closed my eyes. "Bella go to your room. You need to get some sleep."

"Mhmm..." I got up and found my way to my room and laid down.

I woke up at about eleven in the morning. I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I opened a package of strawberry pop tarts and put them in the toaster. I tapped my fingers against the counter waiting for the pop tarts to pop up. Cold hands stopped my fingers. Jasper smiled at me. "Patience Bella," The pop tarts popped out, and I put them on a plate. "Bella hurry up and eat! We're leaving today so you need to get packed!" I blew my hair out of my eyes and bit into my pop tart, burning my tongue in the process. I brushed my teeth, changed into a regular shirt and shorts and started packing. There wasn't much to pack. We only stayed two days.

" Is everybody packed!?" Why is Alice always yelling? "WAIT I HAVE TO PACK THE POP TARTS!" Emmett came running out of his room in his under wear and his shirt half on. When I say half on, I mean he was in the middle of putting on a shirt and remembered, so it was barely over his head. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to zip up my back pack. But it wasn't there. I looked behind me, nothing was there. I looked back at my bed and had a heart attack. There sitting on my bed was Edward smiling with my now zipped back pack. "Holy crap Edward! You scared me!" He grinned his lopsided smile. "All packed, love?" I felt my heart burst. Love. My new nickname for him. "Y-Yeah. All ready." He chuckled. I can't believe I let him see the effect he has on me! He put my backpack on his shoulder and bent down to kiss me. Well, in a few seconds it was a tad more than that. I pulled away, embarrassed, when I saw Emmett standing at my door, grinning, holding a box of pop tarts. "EMMETT! GET OUT!" He laughed. "I came up to ask you a few questions! That's all! And they are REALLY important!"

I groaned. "What are they, Emmett?"

Emmett stood proudly, holding his pop tarts. "I have three! Number 1? Where in the nursery rhyme does it EVER say Humpty Dumpty is an egg?! Number 2. If an orange is orange. Then why aren't limes called greens and lemons called yellows and apples called reds and pears-"

Edward interrupted. "WE GET IT EMMETT!"

"Ok ok." He continued. "And finally, why can't women put on mascara with their mouth closed?! And ACTUALLY I HAVE 2 MORE!"

"Ugh..." Edward groaned.

"Who was the first person who looked at a cow and said "I think I shall squeeeeeeeeeze those little pinks thingies right thur and see what happens!" And my final question is... Why is it that when someone tells you that there's billions of stars in the universe, you believe them, but when someone, like Esme, tells us that there is wet paint on a wall, I have the strangest urge to reach out and touch it just to see if she told the truth?!"

Edward and I went back and forth answering the questions. I started.

"It doesn't say, but the illustrator for the book made him an egg." Next was Edward.

"Emmett, I have no idea. Scientists named them that ages ago.." I decided to comment on that one too. We said our answer at the same time.

"Good lord, Emmett! We don't know! Scientists named the fruit YEARS ago!" Poor Edward, angrily answered next.

"Emmett it's just something they do! They keep their mouths open because its like habit!" Me.

"Emmett! We don't know! Someone said that and then discovered milk. End of story.

Emmett interrupted. "But.. But why-"

I cut him off. "YOU BETTER BE GLAD WE ARE ANSWERING YOUR CRAPPY QUESTIONS EVEN AFTER YOU INTERRUPTED US!" Oh yeah. I was mad. "Edward? Answer the next one?"

He nodded. "Emmett. The paint question. No one thinks about touching a wet painted wall but you. Are you happy that we answered your-" but he was interrupted. Again.

"EDWARD! BELLA! EMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEETTTTTTT! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE TO GO!" Alice was practically screaming at the top of her lungs. We all ran down the stairs, helping Jasper load the cart with our luggage. Emmett kept asking us questions and finally Rose just told him to shut up and watch where he was going because he ran straight into the open elevator. He SOMEHOW, being Emmett, pushed the BASEMENT button and the doors shut on him, quick enough that we couldn't go inside. The elevator shot all the way down. How do we know that? Because Emmett was SCREAMING his head off the whole way down. None of us said anything. We just pushed the button again and the elevator came up, we got on, and went to the lobby. Alice. Was. In. Flames.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV-

GOOD LORD. Emmett is officially the stupidest person on Earth. Probably in the entire Universe actually. HE RUINED THEIR DATE, HE LOVES STRAWBERRY POP TARTS, AND HE JUST FOUND HIS WAY TO THE BASEMENT! I HATE HIM! Ooooh... I-I'm feeling waves of excitement and laughter... JASPER! NO!

Jasper's POV-

I felt the heat and anger flying off of Alice. I tried to send waves of laughter and excitement, but she kept getting angrier. I knew she was refusing them. I sighed aloud. Sometimes I don't understand how she doesn't just catch on fire. I chuckled to myself. Once Emmett comes back, Allie will kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces. Heh Heh Heh.

Emmett's POV-

WHAT THE CRAP?! I fell down an elevator, then hit my head on this odd object. It had ridges and this... Air... Was coming out of it. That. Is. Just. Weird. Anyway, I got up and looked around. There were storage boxes everywhere. I guess this was kinda like the hotel's stuff closet. Like where the stored those adorable little bottles of shampoo and conditioner and what not. I don't know where I got the saying what not, maybe a tv show. Or I don't know! It's just fun to say! Whatnotwhatnotwhatnotwhatnotwhatnot! Then my eyes flashed to the toilet paper and some packing peanuts. "This should be a party!" I whispered, while going over to them and started throwing them everywhere and dancing, while wrapping toilet paper around me! "OMG! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Edward's POV-

We had packed the car and checked out. All we needed now was my idiot of a brother to come out of the basement. "Ok. Who'll go down and get him?" Bella asked. And that was when Jasper started fidgeting, Alice's eyes glazed over and she started laughing, and I got some odd that's from Emmett's mind. He. Didn't. Know. What. The. Air. Conditioner. Was?! Ugh. "Look, I know what's gonna happen, I'm not going downstairs. I think Jasper, Edward, and Bella should go. Rose and I will go get the car. Have fun!" Great. I sluggishly went to the elevator, holding Bella's hand. Jasper kept fidgeting. "He-He too excited. And HYPER!" Jasper wailed. Bella laughed as she hit the elevator button and we all got in. I slowly pressed BASEMENT. The doors closed and we went down. Bing Bing! Went the door and we stepped out. "HEY GUYS!"... Oh. Lord.

Jasper's POV-

Why can't I have a regular friend that's like a brother? I have a very smart one, but why can't Emmett just be normal?! I stepped out of the elevator to see the whole place covered in toilet paper and packing peanuts. Emmett danced over to me and swung me over his shoulder. "Easy Emmett! Calm down!" I yelled. I tried sending sleep waves and calming waves. Oops. Too much sleep. "Nap ti-" then he collapsed. Of course, he used me as a teddy bear. "G-Guys! Little help?" I whimpered. Emmett squeezed me tightly. Bella and Edward were on the ground in hysterics! Edward finally got up and lifted Emmett off me. "C'mon! Lets get home!" Bella said between giggles. Edward and I (being the strongest) hoisted Emmett on us and got back on the elevator. Bella kept laughing. "Hush Bells! He'll wake up!" I whispered yelled. She put her hands over her mouth trying to hold it in. That made Edward laugh. After a second of watching them, the laughter mood seeped into me and that made me laugh!

So that's how Alice and Rosalie found us. A laughing mess while Emmett laid on the bottom of the elevator, snoring. Alice laughed her musical laugh and Rose rolled her eyes, but after all that, Edward got in the drivers seat, Bella got beside him, Rosalie, Alice, and I were in the back seat, and Emmett was sleeping while crunched up in the trunk of the Volvo. It was silent on the way home. Bella fell asleep after a while, Edward holding her hand and watching the road. Alice kept looking at her "wrinkled" clothes in horror, Rosalie brushed her hair, and I tried to send humor waves to all the cars beside us. It was funny, watching people randomly just start to laugh! Some laughed so hard tears came to their eyes! It was so funny! At around 9:00 at night, we arrived home. Esme and Carlisle came outside and woke up Emmett. They couldn't keep a straight face either. Emmett growled at us. "I hate y'all. So much." I sent him calming waves as we walked in the front door and sat our luggage and other crap down. Bella went to bed, smiling like a dork. Her and Edward. It made me smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated! You can shoot me. Fine. xD Nah. This is gonna be great. I didn't really know where I wanted to go from here, so I made a little Christmas Special! Heads Up: Who likes the lists of things that Emmett Cullen can't do? Well, I'm thinking about adding it to this story, but I'm not sure. Maybe I should make another one? I already have it drafted, so it'd be a One-Shot, but I kinda wanna add it here! Whadya think? Hm?**

**Emmett- Shit! Another lists of things I can't do?! No fair!**

**Jasper- Atleast I can do anything I wnat! Suckaa!**

**Edward- Watch it, Jasper. Or you'll be next..**

**Jasper- Gulp.. o-o**

Bella's POV-

(3 Months Later)

Jesus! Why can't I ever get any sleep in this place! I rolled out of my bed and looked at my phone. December 25. Christmas. What kind of expensive, unneeded things will I get from the Cullen's this year? Charlie went to Billy Black's house last night. I guess he got a little Christmas Eve drunk and spent the night. Billy is my friend, Jacob's, father. Jake is a… Werewolf. Yeah. Yeah. Woop-De-Do. Anyway, the Cullen's hate 'em. It's really funny, actually. You see, Jake got really angry when he found out Edward and I were dating.. He actually grabbed a glass of wine and dropped it on his head, leaving red wine covering my love's shirt and hair.

Back to business, Jake spent the night last night, and is going with me to the Cullen's this morning… Emmett and Jasper don't know this. Lord help me.

"Bells. Breakfast!" Jacob called from downstairs. I put a sweatshirt on with some jeans, threw my hair in a messy bun, and ran down. Jake was piling a stack of pancakes onto a plate, syrup running over onto the floor. "Jake!" I yelled, getting napkins and wiping the mess. "Shit. Sorry." He rolled his eyes. I scoffed. "Can you be nice?" I asked.

"I have to go to your stupid leech's house today. I doubt I'll be nice."

"Why do I even invite you over here?!"

"'Cuz I'm awesome?"

"Shut up. If you spill syrup on the floor, you aren't awesome."

"Awesomer than that fat Cullen. Does he eat everything he sees or something?"

"Emmett has muscles! Not fat, jerk! And no. He doesn't eat EVERYTHING he sees… Just most of it."

"So I'm right."

"No you aren't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you five? I don't think so."

This is how our conversations last. We always ended up arguing.

After breakfast, we climbed into my red truck and drove to the Cullen's. Alice came outside, along with Edward, who brought our presents for them into the house. Jacob grimaced. "They stink, Bella." I just glowered at him. We walked in and I saw everyone there. My eyes immediately fell to Jasper as he walked down the stairs, wearing a hideous sweater. It had diamonds and hearts over it. Alice's eyes widened in horror at the sight. "Why're you wearing a sweater?" I asked. "'Cuz it's cold?" He answered. "And you can feel cold why?" Emmett looked up from the TV. Jasper frowned, not talking for a second. "That… That sentence doesn't fit right together, Emmett." Emmett rolled his eyes. "And I'm wearing it so the _dog _won't look at me, much less touch me." He replied. Jake snorted, "No worries, my enemy." I rolled my eyes, and sat down next to Edward, who wrapped his arms around me. "Hello. Merry Christmas, Bella and Jacob!" Esme said, walking in with a platter of cookies. Jake didn't answer, just started stuffing his face. "Merry Christmas, Esme." I replied. She smiled at me. "CAN WE DO PRESENTS NOW?!" Emmett boomed. Carlisle sitting in a chair next to Alice, nodded. Alice and Jasper got up, went to the tree, and started passing out presents, but with their speed, it was done in a matter of seconds. "Show offs." Jacob mumbled. I smacked his arm, considering he was in arm's reach. "Shut up."

Emmett opened his present from me first. "HOLY SHIT! It's Barbie Castle 1 ½!" He wailed. Edward snorted. "Emmett needs some special help." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband, while Jasper fell to the floor in hysterics. Emmett just rocked back and forth, caressing the video game. Jasper went next. "Cool!" He exclaimed as he tore it open. "A Mood-Detector!" We all laughed. Alice chirped, "Bella! Why'd you get him that?" I smiled. "So he can act as if he's using it for humans. But he'll just read them and still get it right."

Carlisle got a new stethoscope from me, and Esme got a Garden-Homeowners gardening book, with a cookbook. Alice and Rosalie each got tons of nail polish, hair supplies, and makeup, and Edward got a collection of Clair de Lune CD's. Goodness. Now here's what I got. Jasper gave me a PlayStation 4, Emmett gave me 20 different games to "Get me started", Esme gave me gift cards to my favorite book store down the street. Five gifts cards, $500 on each one. Carlisle gave me a BRAND NEW LAPTOP! I told him I'm returning it. Alice gave me $3000 dollars on a check so we could have a "Shopping Spree", which means she'll use my money to just get too showy clothes for me, and Rosalie got me a very beautiful pair of 20-karat diamond earrings. But Edward's gift to me can never be forgotten. He got me a heart necklace, worth about $20,000, because it's pure gold… That he made himself. He purchased the gold, and then molded it to be a perfect heart with 'Bella' engraved on the back. It's gorgeous. I couldn't believe it. He did this for me!

Jacob didn't exchange presents with anyone. He didn't seem to care, either way. He hates me family. And they hate him. Well, Esme and Carlisle don't mind him, it's their adopted children that despise him.

That night I thanked the lord for my new presents, and my amazing family. I will always love them. Merry Christmas!

**Yeah yeah, I know it's short.. I just needed to update! So sorry for the lateness! Love the people who read! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Yet I do own this plot. **

**Emmett- ALICE!**

**Alice- What?**

**Me- Alice, don't do whatever you says-*explosion***

**Emmett- Um. Sorry. I wanted to tape you to a firecracker. **

**Alice- WHY?**

**Me- Just stop. **

Bella's POV-

Don't ask me why Jacob Black spent the night at my house. Again. He needs to get a life. I was just about to get my clothes on and go to the Cullen's house when he bounding down the stairs. "Heyyy Bella Wella Della Smella Rella Tella Yella Zella-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. "Just... Shut up." He nodded. "Are we going to the leech's house- oh sorry. MANSION today?" She cocked an eyebrow while talking. I nodded. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"Ehh. I'll guess I'll tag along."

"Just don't get in our way."

"How could I get in your way?"

"You just always do! You're like a little brother!"

"Remember in 2nd grade when I kissed your cheek-"

"Can you just shut up?"

"But it was amazing!"

"No it wasn't! You stuck your tongue in my ear! You know I don't like you that way."

"You like the Cullen."

"Right."

"WOOP! I'm smart!"

"See?"

"See where? Is it a fire?"

"You get in the way!"

"Oh.."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the driveway, the werewolf following me. He climbed into the passenger seat and I in the driver's. Then we were off.

When I pulled in, I could immediately see Emmett and Jasper playing football in the back yard... Err... Cullen Style Football. Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Jerks. Playing football. Who plays that anymore?" I had to laugh. "They are both more than 100 years old. Cut them some slack." Jake took his turn to roll his eyes.

Jacob's POV-

Ok. I don't understand Bells anymore. I mean, she's always been friends with the vampires, but they just freak me out. Drinking blood and shit. Like what the hell? And they are cold blooded! It's gross! I'm warm, and I want Bella to love me more.

Edward's POV-

Did I just hear JACOB'S thoughts?

Bella's POV-

Jake doesn't understand that I hardly like him at all. I climbed out of the car, not taking the time to see if the jerk got out or not, and went through the back gate. "Hey Guys!" I called. They turned to look at me and dashed towards me. "Hello Bella!" Jasper hugged me. Emmett took my to the ground, getting mud all over me. "EWWW! Emmett!" I hit his arm. "Oops. So I smell dog. You got some weird food or is that the little bitch?" Emmett asked, putting on his innocent face. "It's the bitch." Jasper announced. "HERE HE COMES TO WRECK THE DAY!" Emmett sang. Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." Jasper grinned. "This is gonna be awesome." I tilted my head. "What will be?" Emmett grinned as well. "ALICE! BAKE THE CHEESE!" I tilted my head. Jake licked his licks. "OOOH. That sounds good!" Jasper snorted. "Yeah. You'll be saying that in about an hour." At that time, I heard Edward scream. "NOOOOOOO!" He screeched. Emmett laughed. "Ok. He won't be listening to out thoughts for a while." He then leaned into me, whispering so I could only heard. "We are gonna prank Edward, Rose, and Jacob! We're gonna lock them in basement! That's a metal door, so Ed and Rosalie can't break out!" I had to laugh. "You think they'll fall for it?" I whispered back. He nodded excitedly. That's when Edward's screams were hushed, and we heard Rose growl. Next thing I knew, I was being carried by Jasper and Emmett had Jake and we were at the locked basement door, with Edward, Jacob, and Rosalie locked inside.

Rosalie's POV-

What the hell? I looked around. I was in the basement. With Edward and Jake. "HEEEELLLLLLPPPP MEEEEEEE!"

Edwards POV-

I'm done with my family. This is disgusting. "I smell dog." I mumbled. "I smell sparkles!" Jacob commented. Rose scoffed. "Do sparkles smell?" "Hellll yes! One time, I got some glitter and sniffed it.. But it went up my nose. I couldn't breathe for a month!" He added. I shook my head. "Do we need to know this?" Rose asked. "Heck yeah!"

"Three hours have gone by! Y'all are sooo boring!" "It's been 5 minutes." Rose replied. How could he be so stupid? "Edward?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I feel like it's time for me to get something off my chest." I felt my eyes widen. Is this what's wrong with him?.. He's pretty muscular though...  
"You are a huge dumb butt." His face stayed emotionless.

"It's dumbass, Dumbass." Rose stated.

"Heyy! You made me a nick name! Thanks!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, dumbass."

"So how are you dumba-" he paused. For a second, I thought I couldn't even hear the mongrel's breathing. "WAIIIT! Did you just trick me?"

"Holy hell. We've gotta winner here!" Rosalie exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"Oh shut up, Blondie."

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Are we toddlers here? I don't think so! So can we ACT mature?" I asked. I swear these two can give me a headache. Rosalie scoffed. "You two can talk. I'm staying away from the stench." With that, Rosalie walked all the way to the other side of the basement. I sat down on one of the chairs and Jacob sat across from me. We just stared at each other for the longest. Jacob THEN started singing.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round the wheels on the bus go round and round. All through the town. The mommy on the bus goes SHHHHH SHHH SHH! SHHH SHHH SHH! SHHH SHH SHH! The mommy on the bus goes SHHH SHHH SHHH! All through the town. The wipers on the bus goes ARENTEREGH ARENTEREGH-" I stopped him there. "What kinda sound is that? And the baby is supposed to scream, then the mother tells it to be quiet."5 Jacob just rolled his eyes. "YOU would know that. But I have my own order of how the song goes!"

"But it doesn't make sense the way you sing-... Just never mind."

"Hell yeah never mind. Hey, are you gonna turn Bella into a nasty ass vampire? Please say no." Did.. Did he just ask that?

"I'm not sure. She wants to be one, but.. I just don't know."

"I'll take that as a maybe. Dumbass." I frowned. "Why'd you call me a dumbass?"

"Cause is a free country. Hey! Were you around during the Civil War?"

"Why should I answer that question?"

"Because I asked you? But hey. I guess I don't give a f-"

At that time, Rosalie crashed into him, sending them both into the wall. Jacob, out of defense, turned into his wolf form and they started fighting. I just stood there, not doing anything about it. Just watching.

"Hey Emmett?" I called to the ceiling. I knew he'd open the door. He is so dumb. "Yes Eddy?" He opened it, of course. I just rolled my eyes and ran out, then shut the door on Rosalie and Jacob, who have taken no notice of my escape. "Who's the dumbass now?" I mumble to Jacob, before turning and running up to my room to play piano


	12. Chapter 12

**Diclaimer- OMG! I'm so sorry it took this long! I'm in the process of making a new fanfic called "His Daughter", and trying to finish another one called "New Life. New Matters". Both should be up in about a week. c: ANYWAYS! Mrs Isabella Cullen isn't sure where she is taking her story, and I'm in the process of deciding when I'll ever get time to finish it for her! But I'll try, lovely. :) Anyway, Long Lost Brother should be updated by tomorrow night so YAY! Ok. I'm so sorry for being so late! Ok! Enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I need some true feedback! Thanks to the people who followed and favorited my stories! Love you all!**

**~AliceBrandonHale00**

Jasper's POV-

"GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT?" Emmett came bounding- Or should I say Tumbling- down the stairs. Jacob, Bells, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Edward, and I were sitting in the living room.

"What is it?" Alice asked. "I got 24 tickets to see the Nationals play!" He screamed. The Nationals were Forks' Baseball team. I would like to go- "Wait. 24?" I asked. He nodded. "It's the entire place right in the outfield!" Oh. Cool. But I knew what Edward would say. Of course, he spoke. "No. We aren't going. It's too dangerous. Too many humans. Someone could get hurt." Esme chimed in, then. "Well, Edward." She started, taking one of the tickets from Emmett's pile, "These start at 7:00 PM. We'd be safe from the sunlight, and we could go hunting before." Edward paused for a second. "I-I guess that'd work." He let out a low growl. "Um. Good job, Emmett." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Can you ever give me praise with your whole heart?" I laughed. "I doubt it, Bro."

"Since when in hell have you ever called me 'Bro'?"

"Since now. Even though we aren't in hell."

"We be goin to hell, though." Emmett grinned.

"Emmett. How's that funny?" Bella asked. I laughed.

"We always try to think positively, Bella." I answered.

Jacob put in his two cents. "I'm going to heaven!"

"Who cares?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I care!"

"Well we don't."

"Y'all suck, then. And B. T. W I'm smart."

"You're a dumbass." Rosalie said from her chair.

"Are we doing this again? The nickname thingy again?"

"No. I'm not calling you a nickname. I'm just stating facts."

"Whatever. And don't expect me to go to the game."

"We didn't want you to go." I said.

"Well bye." He got up and walked out the front door.

"Wait. He doesn't have a car.. And he-" Jacob came back in. "I forgot I have to stay with Bella." He mumbled. I snapped back to Emmett. "So. It starts at 7:00 PM. But when is it?"

"Tomorrow. So, it's 9:00 AM now. Who wants to play a game of truth or dare?... Cullen style."

Jacob got up again. "I'm out." Alice's eyes lit up. "WE SHOULD PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER!" I nodded excitedly. Esme and Carlisle immediately got up. "I'm not playing." Carlisle said. And Esme followed him out to the backyard. Alice went with Emmett to the kitchen and got shot glasses and some random kind of strong Brandy.

We sat at the table, shot glasses full. Emmett was at the end, and on either side of him was Alice and Rose. I sat beside Allie, and beside me was Bella. Edward sat beside Rose, and Jacob sat next to her. Us, the vampires, knew who our target was. Jacob Black. Oh, was he gonna get drunk!

Emmett's POV-

Hell yeah! I love Never Have I Ever! We always get Bella drunk, but getting the mutt drunk will be even funnier!

"I'll go first!" I said. "Never have I ever kissed a girl I love and knew she would never be mine. Drink, Jake." Jacob was fuming. He ever so slowly, raised the glass to his lips and took the shot. "Ew! That tastes horrible!" He yelled. "Too bad. Can't back down now." Jasper said. "So. We go counter clockwise, so next would be.. Rose." Bella stated. "Alright." She answered, filling Jacob's glass again. "Never have I ever turned into an ugly disgusting mutt."

"DRINK UP JAKIE POO!" I yelled.

"Y'all suck!" He took the next shot.

"Okay. Jacob. You're next. Make it count."

He grinned. "NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN SEEN NAKED ON THE STREET!" No one drank. Except Emmett. "It was a damn dare! Don't judge me!" He yelled.

"All...Right." Bella said. "Edward? You're next." He nodded. Rose refilled Emmett's and Jacob's glasses again. He thought really hard. "Never have I ever... Begged my crush to leave her boyfriend because I was just jealous." He grinned. Jacob glared at him, but took the shot. THATS RIGHT! A few years ago, Jake thought Bella was secretly dating Eddie so he begged her to date him! And then he kissed her! It's all coming back to me now. "Alright. Jasper?" Edward turned to his brother. Rosalie poured more Brandy into Jake's glass, but I could already see him getting fuzzy.

Jasper nodded and thought. "Never have I ever.. Had sex." He. Grinned. I laughed, knowing what was coming. "NO! Jasper! You didn't follow the rules! It has to be something you seriously have never done!" Bella squealed. "This, lovely, is Cullen Style." He answered without hesitation, and still rose the glass to his lips. Rose, Alice, and I all took the shot too. Bella, Jake, and Edward didn't drink. "AWW. Edward's our little vampire virgin!" I grinned. Jasper spoke as well. "Bella and Jake are still clean! Bella blushed, while Jacob hid his face. Edward rolled his eyes.

Next was Alice's turn. She squealed when she was called. "NEVERHAVEIEVEROWNEDSOMETHINGTHATWASLESSTHANGFIVEDOLLARS!" She said in one breath. Jacob cocked a brow. "Huh?" He asked. Jasper grinned. "Just drink, Jacob."

"But what'd she say?"

" 'Never have I ever owned something that was less than five dollars.' " Edward quoted. The dog took his shot. NOW he was woozy. We did one more round, but by the time we got to Edward, the effects were already happening. We decided to take him to the living room, where the next few hours would be watching the mutt act crazy. Within the first few minutes, he was already stupid. "Hey! I like that wall! Is that new? Is that a new wall?" He spread his arms out on the wall with the TV on it. "We've had that wall." Alice said quietly. "Sursurioisly?" He asked.

Yay! This should be fun! Edward looked to me and glared. Oops.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper's POV-

"Can you help me?" I asked Eddie from my position on the floor. Jacob was on top of me, screaming in my ear how gay I look. I blinked. "YOU EVEN BLINK LIKE A GIRL!" Jacob yelled. "No." Edward answered. I gave him a pleading look. He growled, but stood and threw Jacob off of me. "Emmett. Take him to the bathroom. Wait till he's sober. This has been enough." Eddie said. Emmett pouted. "But-" Edward growled. "Now!"

I looked at the clock. 9:34. AM. We watched Jacob be stupid all night? I looked to the couch where Bella had passed out. Huh! I guess so!

Emmett's POV-

Ugh! Eddie Boy is so annoying! I grabbed Jake and took him to the restroom.

"Get off me, Rudolph!" He whimpered. "I'm not on you." But he wasn't paying attention, he had lifted the toilet seat up and was playing with it. "What are you doing, man?" I asked. "Watching the toilet move." He simply replied. What the hell?

The next thirty minutes were spent with him throwing up into the toilet and me sitting beside him. What was I talking to him about during this time? Politics! "Ya know, when Romney tried to be president, I dunno if I would've voted for him! I mean, cause now we have the Obama's and everything. I don't know.

"Aww." The dog sat back, rubbing his head. "I-I'm NEVER getting drunk again!" He said. "Well technically, you didn't choose to. We got you drunk! Well, but you were the one who said you'll play.. So maybe that means it IS your fault!"

"Shut up, fatty!"

"Hey! I'm not a fatty! Jerk."

"Shamu."

"Porky."

"Atleast I have a rat's ass!" He yelled. I heard my family laughing. What joy.

"That's not a good thing. Rats have ugly asses. Duh!" I flicked his forehead.

"Well atleast my mom ain't this weird blood thirsty chick!"

"UH UH! Atleast my mama wasn't fat who gave birth to a fat baby!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Aw hell no. Don't you be talkin' bout Mama Black! And atleast my middle name isn't McCarty!"

"McCarty is a good name! What's your middle name?"

"I have a sexy ass middle name! Jacob Bartholemu Black! Let's put the syllables together! Barth- All- A- Mew! Sexy name, hmm?" I busted out laughing.

"Bartholemu? Seriously? Boy, your parents were dumb."

"Uh uh! Atleast my-"

"Shut up, Bartholemu!" I yelled, shaking with laughter.

"Is he sober yet?" I heard Edward outside the door.

"Pretty much. C'mon, Bartholemu."

"If you keep saying it, it's gonna get old."

"Who's gives a damn?"

"C'mon!" Jasper said.

After everyone was done laughing, and Jake was really embarrassed, he left, leaving just us Cullen's and Hale's .. And Bella.

"ITS 45 MINUTES TILL THE GAME!" I Yelled. "Okay! Stop shouting!" Eddie Boy answered.

"Which cars will we go in?" Bella asked as we stood in the garage. "Um. Let's see. Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella will go in Emmett's Jeep. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and me will go in Alice's car. Done?" Jasper asked, and everyone nodded. "ILL BRING THE POPTARTS!" I yelled, taking the pop tarts out of the Jeep.

*At The Game*

Edward's POV-

I grabbed our tickets that the very unattractive lady scanned. Did she just?... I turned around to see her hand moving quickly back to her side. Yes. She just grabbed my ass.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, looking at what just happened. He turned to the lady. "Sorry, but. CANT TOUCH THIS!" And he booty bumped Jasper, who was acting gay. Well, his usual self.

"Remember. Don't make a scene. We aren't supposed to really be here. Jasper, stop drooling over those babies, will you?"

"Ooo dang Jasper. Pedo- Bear!" Emmett yelled. "Shut up!" Jasper replied. "And they're young! I could never change them either. I'd be a dead potato!"

We went into the stadium, and Alice went with Bella to go get a snack for her. I went to Section 645. It was really crowded. "Guys, Don't make a-"

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled. He was on the big screen, and dancing to Pretty Girl Rock. "Emmett!" I whispered yelled. "Jasper. No." He was starting to twitch. "Stop. You aren't gonna dance." But then it happened. Well, three things happened.

First, Emmett started singing in a very gay voice.

_~"My name is Keri, I'm so very_  
_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_  
_Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière_  
_And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury_

_Pretty as a picture_  
_Sweeter than a swisher_  
_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you_  
_I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it_  
_But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it_

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
_No question that this girl's a 10_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_My walk, my talk, the way I drip_  
_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful"~_

Next, my idiot of a brother, Jasper, found an old drink and chunked it over the edge, making it land on a police officer.

And finally, Rosalie smacked a drunk man who had tried to kiss her. "Jerk!" She screamed. Carlisle and Esme disappeared. Probably to go back home. They both hate being with us in public.

The game started around 10 minutes later. We had seats 6-13. But since Carlisle and Esme left, Emmett sat in seat 7, next to Rose in seat 9. Rose had an empty seat next to her, because the rest of the seats were on the next row. At least we still sat in an awkward square. I sat behind Rose, and Bella sat next to me. Alice and Jasper were next to her. Good. Everyone was with their significant other. Whoa. I just called Bella my significant other!

"TOUCHDOWN!" Jasper yelled as the ball flew towards us. "That's a Home Run." Bella corrected. But no one heard her. The ball was headed straight for Emmett. He turned too slow, so the ball hit his jaw.

"WHO THREW DAT?!" He yelled. All of us laughed. "Dude. Are you ok?" The guy sitting next to Rosalie said. Ha. I read his thoughts. He actually thought he could impress Rose by being nice to Emmett? Whew. He's got a long way to go.

"Yeah. Just fine. Like a cupcake!"

"Allllright ladies and gentleman! It's time for some baseball games!" The announcer said through the speaker. Why did I know this would be bad?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Guys! So I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated. Shame on me! Good thing is, I just posted. ^-^ Anyways, I'll try really hard to update again tomorrow. Yes, I'll spend tons of time writing tomorrow. OH YEAH! I'm at Mrs Isabella Cullen's house! Read her stories and review them! **

**Also, this story is probably coming to an end. I'm thinking about wrapping up the baseball game, then ending it. Maybe I'll do a sequel later. But honestly, I wrote the first… 9 chapters? Just on my iPad. Yeah, I had no idea I'd post it. But here it is! Btw, Mrs Isabella Cullen told me too. And I told her! So BAM. **

**Don't worry, for those not wanting it to end yet. Soon, after I get the other stories caught up, I may post a sequel. Heh. **

**So, I'm gonna go now. Always remember: EMMIE POO LOVES YA! And so do I! Please READ and REVIEW! **

**~AliceBrandonHale00**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright Guys. :c Sorry to say that this is the last chapter. But please don't just forget about me. Yes, this is by far my favorite fanfic I've ever written, and I'm so relieved that I've finished it. You see, the point of this fanfic, before I decided to post it, was just having it with the Cullen's. Actually, I read JasperSAYSrelax's stories and was like "OMG. THIS PERSON IS AMAZING." And decided to write one. So kuddos to you, Jasper xD. Um, when I say this is my favorite, y'all probably say "Whaat? She only has two!" Well, actually, I have like... 3 other fanfics that I haven't posted. I really wanna complete them, then post, so that.. I don't have to worry about updating. Teehee. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm serious! I want reviews so I know how to be better, and what I'm doing right! That's all I ask. And two read my other story posted, "Long Lost Brother" which will have 1-2 more chapters posted tonight. YAY! I'm excited about that story. Alright. Time for you to read. Thanks again! **

**With love,**

**~AliceBrandonHale00**

Edward's POV-

"First up! We got the Kiss-Cam!" The announcer said happily. The camera changed from the players who were warming up, to couples that were so ready to start making out.

I wasn't really paying attention to the screens with hearts surrounding it. It was when I saw some people. They were really attractive. Wait. That's us! It was all of us on screen. I kissed Bella softly, but quickly. Alice and Jasper shared a small kiss as well, which started a lot of "aww"s.

But Rose and Emmett. Whew. The drunk guy sitting next to Rose leaned over, grabbed her face, and kissed her.. Very fiercely. Emmett glared at him and punched him with all of his might, which sent him flying over another section of people. Then, as if nothing happened, he kissed Rose quickly.

The crowd went silent.

"Can we leave now?" I asked. "No!" Jasper answered.

"Well. Wasn't that entertaining!" The announcer seemed unable to refocus.

"Next game. Is the Drunk Cam!" Oh no. This is horrible. We're gonna be on camera again because of the guy sitting next to Rosalie! This sucks!

But they were dong close ups. And who did they pick on our section? No, not the actual drunk guy. The one and only. Jasper Hale.

"OH HEY!" He said. Waving like crazy. I doubt he knew what the game was about. "Jasper. You aren't drunk." Bella said. "I KNOW. BUT IM ON TV! What is this? A kiss cam? Do I kiss Allie?" I face palmed. "Ok. We're leaving. Let's go."

The way back was just silence.

"Alright. So, I just realized something." Jasper said as we settled down into my living room.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked.

"I won the bet!" Jasper finished. "What?" I asked.

"Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and I made a bet right before we went to the amusement park for Bella's birthday party. I won. I said they'd kiss the first day we were there. Alice said the second. Rose said two weeks later, and Emmett said Christmas. So I WON!"

Bella's face looked shocked, and I didn't know what mine looked like.

"So. Pay up." He grinned. They all rolled their eyes, but each handed him $100 dollars each.

"Wow. Big bet hmm?" Bella pointed out as Jasper counted it.

"Yes. We've been waiting forever to make it happen."

"Wait. But Alice can see the future." I said.

"I wasn't allowed to look. And I always follow the rules of a bet." She grinned.

"So. Now we don't have anything else to bet for." Emmett said, clearly saddened.

"I got another bet." Bella smirked.

"What's that?" Everyone asked.

And two weeks later, we saw Bella and Jake outside. Bella was clearly acting, but Jake ha no clue. I saw her take a step back, but then Jacob grabbed her and kissed zher. I forced back the pained look. "I WON!" I managed to get out. "WE ALL WON! Except Bella!"

15 minutes later, Bella came back in the house. Jacob was gone, but she was holding her phone.

"2 and a half minutes." She said.

"I said he'd kiss her for 3." Emmett said. "Bella you lost."

"I thought it'd be a quick one! Not a full make out session!" She wiped her mouth.

"Pay up, sweetie." Alice grinned.

Bella gave each of us $30. "Great. Charlie will be wondering why $150 was taken out of my college funds."

"I got a great excuse! 'JACOB DID IT!' Then run out of the room. Problem solved.

"Eh. Alright. But that's gonna be a whole other story." Bella smiled.

"True dat. Now. I'm bored." Emmett finished.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"But-"

"Just. Shut up." Jasper finished. And then, everything went quiet. Finally.


End file.
